Au fond de la grotte
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Il neige. Il fait froid. C'est dans une grotte qu'Akira et Tokito trouvent refuge pour laisser passer la tempête. Sauf qu'un élément imprévu va venir perturber tout ça... Qu'est-ce que ça fout au fond d'une grotte, ça ! -OS-


_Un petit OS retrouvé dans mes archives que je poste aujourd'hui... :D Un soir d'hiver, de la neige, une grotte, une surprise... Et puis Akira et Tokito au milieu de tout ça, bien évidemment !_

* * *

Il neigeait. Pas étonnant en cette saison. Prises dans la tourmente, deux silhouettes luttaient difficilement face aux éléments. Enveloppées dans une longue cape de laine, elles avançaient pas à pas, à la recherche d'un abri où passer la nuit, en attendant que tout se calme.

-On ne voit strictement rien avec tout ça, s'écria l'une, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et blonds.

L'autre, qui marchait devant, ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer.

-De toutes les façons, reprit la première, toi, tu t'en fous, tu n'as pas besoin de voir !

-Arrête de te plaindre, Tokito, et avance donc.

-Mais j'avance !

-Pas assez vite.

-Comment tu veux que j'aille vite avec cette putain de tempête de neige ?! J'ai l'impression que tous les éléments sont contre nous.

Akira poussa un long et profond soupir.

-Vivement qu'on s'arrête, grommela la Mibu.

Le duo continua de marcha un temps indéterminé. Jusqu'au moment où ils repérèrent ce qui semblait être une grotte. Frigorifiée, Tokito remercia toutes les sortes de divinités pouvant exister. Ils allaient enfin se mettre à l'abri ! Cette idée lui donna des ailes et elle courut presque vers le lieu de sauvetage, Akira sur ses talons.

Ils escaladèrent la petite butte de pierre sur laquelle était perchée la grotte et entrèrent immédiatement dans la petite niche.

Elle n'était pas très large mais profonde. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité du lieu, Tokito distingua ce qui semblait être des tunnels. Elle se demanda où ils pouvaient bien mener.

-Putain que j'ai froid, gémit-elle. Je suis sûre que j'ai des engelures !

-Arrête de te plaindre, répéta le samouraï en explorant un peu la grotte.

-Ca n'empêche, j'ai froid ! Bien évidemment, toi tu t'en fous, le froid, c'est ton élément !

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester au chaud chez les Mibu, ça m'aurait fait des vacances, tiens.

-Sale minable ! Tu crois que je vais renoncer aussi facilement à ma revanche ?

-Tu es insupportable.

Ils se disputèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où Akira remarqua des petites branches, qui parsemaient le sol. S'il y en avait là, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y en ait plus loin, en s'enfonçant dans la grotte. De quoi faire un bon feu.

-Au lieu de gémir sans arrêt, aide-moi à récolter du bois, on va faire du feu. La grotte m'a l'air assez haute pour permettre à la fumée de s'élever sans nous étouffer.

Tokito grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais se leva tout de même, consciente que s'ils ne faisaient pas un feu, elle crèverait de froid. Et ce malgré sa cape, sa grosse couverture et ses vêtements chauds.

Les deux samouraïs se séparèrent pour explorer les différentes galeries, ramassant au passage tout ce qui pouvait leur servir pour faire un bon feu. Akira était bien content de ne plus entendre Tokito se plaindre encore et encore. La jeune fille avait des côtés attachants mais aussi très chiants. Un peu de silence ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Le temps s'écoula doucement. Akira allait faire demi-tour, les bras chargés de bois, quand une voix lointaine l'appela.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ? ».

-Quoi ? répondit-il, sans trop savoir où elle se trouvait.

-Y'a un truc, là, dit la voix de Tokito, d'un ton mal assuré.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendue comme ça, aussi tendue et peu sûre d'elle. Etrange.

-Quel truc ?

-Viens-voir.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Eh bien tu vas quand même ramener ton cul ici ! s'exclama la blonde, d'un ton qui lui correspondait bien mieux.

Le jeune homme poussa un long et profond soupir. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas temps d'énerver plus sa compagne de route : elle était assez sur les nerfs comme ça.

Il arpenta la galerie dans l'autre sens, jusqu'à revenir à l'entrée de la grotte. Mais Tokito n'était pas là.

-Tu es où ?

-Ici.

Il suivit le son de sa voix, emprunta une nouvelle galerie. Il fit quelques pas et la trouva, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait laissé au sol son fagot de bois et regardait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi, le truc ?

-C'est ça, répondit-elle, d'une voix blanche, en désignant du doigt ce qu'elle regardait.

Akira s'avança et remarqua un petit tas de couverture. Au milieu de ces couvertures, il sentit une présence. Toute petite, toute jeune, endormie ou morte, qui sait. Il n'entendait pas de battements de cœur. Certainement que ce bébé, laissé là pour une raison X ou Y, avait succombé au froid, à la faim, à la soif.

Akira eut un léger haussement d'épaules. Abandonner un bébé lorsqu'il n'est qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir était monnaie courante. Les plus malchanceux –et ils étaient nombreux- mouraient alors, loin de tous, loin des yeux et des cœurs. Les autres étaient parfois recueillis par des familles sans enfants. Mais la plupart de ceux qui survivaient étaient emportés par des marchands d'esclaves ou de prostituées. Leur destin était alors tout tracé.

Tokito s'accroupit, écarta légèrement les pans de la couverture qui recouvrait le visage du bébé. Elle effleura à peine sa joue rebondie qu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle fut surprise de son regard sombre, profond, beau. Il était vivant. Son cœur rata un battement. Il y avait un bébé vivant au fond de cette grotte. C'était quoi, le délire ?!

-Merde, grimaça-t-elle. Il est vivant…

-Il ne vivra pas longtemps, commenta Akira, d'un ton neutre.

Il en avait vu assez dans sa vie pour savoir que l'enfant mourrait, à un moment où à un autre.

-La personne qui l'a abandonné ici n'a pas voulu lui donner une chance de survie, continua-t-il. Il aurait mieux valu le laisser à un endroit passant, où, avec un peu de chance, un gentil couple l'aurait recueilli. Mais ici, personne ne le trouvera. Allez, viens.

Il ramassa le bois que Tokito avait laissé au sol et s'éloigna. Mais la jeune fille ne lui suivit pas. Elle semblait hypnotisée par le gosse.

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, dit-elle d'un ton absent.

Elle se releva mais, à la grande surprise d'Akira, souleva avec elle le petit tas de couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-On ne va pas le laisser crever ici.

-Quoi ?! Non mais on ne va pas s'encombrer d'un bébé ! En plus, il est peut-être malade et on n'a rien pour s'occuper d'un gosse.

Le petit bout de chou commença alors à s'agiter en pleurant bruyamment. Ses petites mains frappaient l'air avant de s'agripper au kimono de Tokito.

-Eh, oh, sale mioche, lâche mon kimono !

Les pleurs du bébé redoublèrent d'intensité et vinrent s'y ajouter des cris perçants tandis que ses mains se débattaient avec le tissu du vêtement de la jeune blonde.

-Bordel ! s'écria celle-ci. En voilà une manière de me remercier ! Je vais te laisser crever au fond de ta grotte, tiens. Et arrête de chouiner ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?!

Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua d'engueuler l'enfant sans pour autant le reposer sur le sol. Akira soupira : elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien avec les petits. En même temps, se reprit-il, il était fort à parier qu'elle n'ait presque jamais vu de bébés et qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à s'en occuper. Faisant partie de la dernière génération des Mibu, et étant certainement la plus jeune, il n'y avait plus eu de naissance après elle.

-Il a faim, expliqua Akira, coupant court à la dispute plus que sonore entre Tokito et la petite créature.

-Et ça mange quoi, ces trucs-là ?

-Au vu de son âge, du lait.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Le bébé continuait de réclamer, corps et âme, quelque chose à manger tandis que la jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mais on n'a pas de lait, commença-t-elle d'un ton lent.

-Ben non.

-Alors ?

-Quoi, alors ?

-On fait quoi ?

-Rien. C'est toi qui as voulu ramasser ce gosse, pas moi.

-On ne va quand même pas le laisser crever de faim.

-Tu l'as bien menacé de ça, tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais…

Elle s'interrompit en sentant l'enfant glisser doucement de ses bras. Aussitôt, elle raffermit son emprise autour du petit corps et commença à revenir vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Akira soupira de nouveau mais ne fit aucun commentaire et la suivit, les bras chargé de leur récolte en bois.

Revenus sur leur lieu de départ, il entreprit de faire un feu alors que l'enfant continuait de manifester sa faim.

-On lui donne quoi à manger ?

-Débrouille-toi.

-Il n'a même pas de dents ! Il ne va pas pouvoir avaler de la viande séchée.

-Débrouille-toi j'ai dit.

-Tu pourrais m'aider quand même, sale minable !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce que… parce que tu es tout aussi responsable que moi de la survie de ce mioche !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience ! Et tu regretteras de ne pas avoir esquissé le moindre geste pour tenter de le sauver !

-Je ne suis plus à ça près, répondit le samouraï, stoïque.

-Que… sale minable ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune conscience ! Tu es un vrai… un vrai… je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis un abruti comme toi ! Tu ne mériterais même pas que je t'affronte tellement tu es…

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? interrompit Akira en rajoutant petit à petit du bois dans son feu. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé des années à torturer des gens, à leur annoncer leur mort et à jouer avec eux comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets sur lesquels se défouler. Alors tes leçons de moral, tu te les gardes. Et je ne pensais pas que toi, si fière d'être Taishiro, réputée pour son sadisme, tu puisses t'émouvoir autant devant un gosse.

Les remarques d'Akira touchèrent Tokito en plein cœur. Il venait de raviver ces sales souvenirs dont elle aurait aimé de débarrasser. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait été. Et peut-être que d'un certain côté, elle essayait de se racheter avec cet enfant. Parce qu'au fond, elle n'était pas si méchante.

Elle s'empourpra, se mordit la lèvre et comprit qu'Akira ne l'aiderait pas. Il semblait énervée contre elle –ou contre le bébé qui ne cessait de pleurer ?- et lui tournait le dos, concentré sur le feu qu'il venait d'allumer.

Depuis tous ces mois où elle le suivait, il n'avait cessé de lui manifester son agacement de la savoir sur ses talons. Néanmoins, elle n'était jamais partie parce qu'elle pensait que là n'étaient pas ses réels sentiments. Elle pensait qu'il disait ça pour l'énerver mais qu'au fond, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. A présent, elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas le contraire. Et si, depuis le début, ce qu'il disait était vrai ? Et si, réellement, elle l'importunait ? Et s'il voulait réellement se débarrasser d'elle ? Cette pensée lui fit mal mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : Akira ne voulait clairement pas d'elle.

Les mains de l'enfant, s'agitant sur sa poitrine la ramenèrent à la réalité. Il y avait ce bébé, sorti d'on ne sait où. Il lui fallait un foyer, des gens pour s'occuper de lui, le nourrir, l'éduquer, l'aimer.

-Très bien, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, d'une voix la plus neutre possible. Dès demain, je retournerai chez les Mibu. Je leur amènerai le bébé. Il y aura bien quelqu'un pour le prendre en charge. Et tu pourras continuer ton voyage, seul.

Dire cela lui avait demandé un grand effort. Parce que dire cela signifiait qu'elle renonçait à sa revanche. Mais après tout, que représentait cette revanche pour elle ? N'était-elle pas le simple prétexte qu'elle utilisait depuis tous ces mois juste pour continuer de marcher dans les pas d'Akira ? Car au fond, la revanche, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait suivi Akira uniquement parce qu'elle pensait que lui, au moins, saurait l'accepter, lui tenir compagnie et peut-être même l'aimer. Finalement, elle n'était pas si différente de ce bébé. Elle aussi, cherchait un lieu, un foyer où elle se sentirait bien, avec des gens prêts à lui donner cette affection dont elle avait manqué.

Akira ne répondit rien et Tokito prit cela comme un _fais comme tu veux_. Elle eut un air pincé. Elle avait espéré qu'il essaierait de la retenir, de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais non. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle parte.

Son cœur se serra mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres problèmes. Le gosse. Son cerveau se mit à turbiner à cent à l'heure, à la recherche d'une solution. Et soudain, une idée illumina son esprit. Ce mioche n'avait pas dents, soit. Mais si elle prémâchait la viande pour lui, il pourrait l'avaler et calmer sa faim. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités.

Alors qu'elle s'acquittait de sa tâche, Akira restait assis en tailleur, face au feu, dos à elle. Il entendait encore ses dernières paroles. Ainsi, elle était décidée à le laisser tranquille ? Il devrait se réjouir. Mais en vérité, il sentait que si elle partait, il lui manquerait quelque chose. Elle avait beau être caractérielle, énervante, gamine, soupe-au-lait, elle restait attachante. Et cet étrange lien qui était en train de se nouer entre elle et cet enfant inconnu ne la rendait que plus attendrissante. Tokito pouvait avoir grand cœur, finalement.

Après un moment de réflexion, il se décida à se tourner vers elle. Le gosse ne pleurait plus. Elle était en train de le faire boire. C'était étrange de la voir si attentionnée. A croire que même chez elle, l'instinct maternel existait.

-Viens près du feu, lâcha Akira, d'un ton neutre. Vous allez crever de froid avant même d'avoir pu repartir sinon.

Tokito leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda, surprise. Puis finalement, elle se leva, serrant le bébé contre elle et trainant le sac de nourriture. Elle s'assit en silence à côté d'Akira. L'enfant s'agita un peu, rit, regarda la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention sur le samouraï. Il ne les connaissait pas mais c'était eux, qui s'occupaient de lui désormais. Et ça lui allait.

Bercé par la chaleur du feu et de ses couvertures, il alla rapidement se blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

Tokito et Akira restèrent silencieux, partagèrent un repas frugal sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils observaient le feu, et, au-delà des flammes, la tempête de neige qui ne cessait pas. La fumée, qui s'échappait par l'entrée, venait se mêler aux flocons avant de se disperser dans la nature.

Finalement, la blonde déclara qu'elle allait dormir. Elle allait partir tôt le lendemain et elle avait de la route à faire. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture, l'enfant serré contre elle. Tournant le dos à Akira, elle se mit en position fœtale et, épuisée par cette lutte contre les éléments, trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Le samouraï resta éveillé, à entretenir le feu. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui changeait. Que Tokito changeait. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que le petit bout de chou vive, s'il pouvait vivre.

La nuit s'égrena en silence. La tempête se calmait peu à peu. Au matin, elle aurait sans doute disparu. De temps en temps, les yeux du cœur d'Akira se posaient sur la silhouette de sa compagne de route, lovée dans sa couverture. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire son ancienne compagne de route. Car dans quelques heures, ils seraient séparés. Il continuerait de s'entraîner, seul, et elle repartirait chez elle, avec ce petit paquet de couvertures. A moins que…

Des pleurs sortirent Akira de ses pensées. Le gosse s'était réveillé et comme tout gosse, le manifestait d'une manière on ne peut plus énervante. Les cris réveillèrent instantanément Tokito qui jura, menaça à nouveau le bébé de le laisser crever là, l'engueula lui demandant de la laisser dormir en paix. Mais l'enfant ne sembla pas résolu à la laisser en paix car ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité, appelant désespérément l'attention de quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente arraché des bras qui l'entouraient.

Le sentant partir, Tokito releva la tête –une petite tête encore bien endormie- et vit Akira, qui soulevait l'enfant et le prenait dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

-Rendors-toi, je m'occupe de lui.

-Hein ?

-Rendors-toi, je te dis.

-Ah bah, maintenant tu te soucies de ce mioche ?

Akira ne répondit pas de suite. Devait-il avouer que peut-être, oui, il avait fini par s'y attacher, après avoir vu combien, elle, y était attachée ? Non, il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir pu le rallier à sa cause.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que s'il te pourrit ta nuit, tu ne partiras que plus tard demain matin, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Cette phrase blessa encore plus la jeune blonde qui, néanmoins, n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lâcha seulement un « minable » entre ses dents avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos et de s'enrouler dans sa couverture. Cependant, elle ne retrouva pas le sommeil de suite.

« Alors c'est vrai : il veut que je me barre le plus vite possible… ».

Elle ravala un sanglot qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Néanmoins, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Mais hors de question de se laisser aller. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer et ne voulait pas faire plaisir à ce sale minable, lui donner la satisfaction de la voir si désespérée de partir.

Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à se rendormir, son cœur était lourd et ses rêves agités.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. La première chose qu'elle constata était que la tempête s'était arrêtée et qu'un pâle soleil d'hiver luisait sur l'étendue de neige. Le feu était presque éteint mais, en rajoutant du bois et en soufflant dessus elle réussit à le faire repartir. Elle vit Akira, qui avait fini par s'endormir, le bébé à côté de lui. Silence.

Tokito observa un moment le duo avant de prendre dans le sac de nourriture de quoi manger un peu avant de se mettre en route. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais rester aux côtés d'un type qu'elle admirait secrètement et peut-être même qu'elle aimait, et qui, de son côté, ne voulait pas d'elle, la faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Akira voulait qu'elle lui foute la paix ? Soit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire accepter à ses côtés et peut-être cette défaite était-elle pire que celle qu'elle avait essuyée dans son palais de l'ombre de la lune.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, elle rassembla en silence ses affaires. Le samouraï, qui avait dû veiller tard, ne bougea pas. Un instant, les yeux de Tokito s'attardèrent sur lui et elle se dit que quand même, il n'était pas trop mal dans son genre. Mais elle ne devait pas être assez bien pour lui. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, lors de leur combat. D'accord, à ce moment-là, il la prenait encore pour un garçon. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Son physique ne changeait pas. Il l'avait trouvée belle…

Elle chassa cette réflexion de son esprit, se concentrant désormais à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle termina de boucler son sac et s'approcha d'Akira, non pas pour lui dire au revoir mais pour reprendre le bébé. Alors qu'elle se saisissait du paquet de couverture, le jeune homme bougea. Il s'éveilla, s'assit, faisant face à Tokito. Celle-ci prit délicatement (cela ne lui ressemblait pas) l'enfant dans ses bras, pour ne pas le réveiller. Plus longtemps il resterait endormi, mieux cela vaudrait pour la blondinette !

-Tu sais, commença Akira en guise de bonjour, tu n'es pas obligée de partir.

Tokito s'immobilisa. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comme elle ne répondait pas, le samouraï continua :

-Je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir.

Il fit une courte pause. Il avait compris qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de jouer le rôle de celui qui ne veut aucune compagnie et surtout pas celle de la jeune fille. Parce qu'à présent, elle était persuadée que c'était vrai. Il fallait qu'il y mette un terme et qu'il parvienne à lui dire qu'au fond, il aimait bien voyager avec elle.

-C'est toi qui as décidé de partir, reprit-il. Mais si, au fond de toi, tu as envie de rester, reste. Si tu pars, c'est ton choix. Mais sache que…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

-Sache que je serais content que tu acceptes de continuer de voyager avec moi.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi, répondit Tokito, d'un ton prudent, se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi au début. Parce que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de voyager seul. Mais finalement… finalement j'ai fini par apprécier ta compagnie. Malgré tes côtés énervants, tu es une fille attachante et même si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre et de crier, j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Alors pourquoi avoir toujours voulu me renvoyer chez moi ?! s'énerva Tokito.

-Je suppose parce que c'était le rôle que je m'étais attribué, au début, et que je l'ai continué, envers et contre tout. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et si tu veux partir, pars.

Il y eut un lourd silence avant que la blonde ne le rompe :

-Alors, tu m'aimes bien quand même ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Akira retrouva son sourire légèrement moqueur et s'approcha d'elle :

-Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais bien, j'ai dit que tu étais attachante !

Tokito eut une petite moue et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Akira l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille et lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, il posa sa main sur sa joue :

-Et puis je ne t'aime pas bien, je t'aime tout simplement.

Tokito crut son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Alors finalement, elle était assez bien pour lui ? Elle sentit des larmes humidifier ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait tellement espéré, désespéré, souffert de son indifférence. Et finalement…

Akira eut un beau sourire sincère alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes. Alors que ses doigts parcouraient doucement sa joue puis le reste de son visage, il se souvint de cette fois où il l'avait vue, de ses vrais yeux.

-Tu as un joli visage, ma Tokito, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle rit. Elle était aux anges.

Soudain, une petite agitation au creux de ses bras la fit redescendre de son nuage de bonheur. Le bébé s'était réveillé et ses yeux la fixaient, rieurs. Il agitait ses petits poings en l'air, comme s'il voulait jouer. Avec surprise, Tokito vit Akira se pencher vers lui et commencer à s'amuser avec lui. L'enfant semblait ravi qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du mioche ? demanda la blonde.

-On peut le ramener chez les Mibu comme tu l'avais suggéré. Ou le garder avec nous.

-Il ne serait pas heureux…

-Tu parles ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de voir du paysage !

-Ouais mais grandir avec des gens comme nous…

Akira entoura l'épaule de Tokito d'un bras tandis qu'il continuait d'amuser le bambin en le chatouillant :

-Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait.

Il lui sourit, d'un air rassurant, et l'embrassa.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, deux personnes sortirent de la grotte et observèrent un instant l'immense étendue blanche que l'on voyait à perte de vue. Elles commencèrent à avancer, leur pas crissant au contact de la neige.

La jeune blonde serrait un bébé dans ses bras, s'assurant que les couvertures l'empêchaient d'attraper froid. Son compagnon se chargeait de la majorité des bagages. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et ensemble, ils se mirent en route.

-Bon sang, vivement qu'il apprenne à marcher, s'exclama Tokito. Comme ça, on n'aura plus à le porter !

-D'ailleurs, comment il s'appelle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et je ne crois pas qu'il va nous répondre.

-Alors comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

-Akira bis ? plaisanta la jeune Mibu.

-Hors de question !

-Je plaisante !

-Pff…

-Nagai ?

-Pourquoi Nagai ?

-Je ne sais pas. Moi au moins je cherche !

Ainsi, ils s'éloignèrent, vers une destination inconnue, continuant de se disputer gentiment, sous le regard du pâle soleil qui venait illuminer une nouvelle journée.


End file.
